Home Is Where The Heart Is
by LiveInLoveAndLaughter
Summary: Olivia Pope, alienated from her father, takes a job at a diner with friends to put herself through law school. While working she meets the newly appointed Judge Fitzgerald Grant III. In her attempt to find a home, she finally comes to realize what her mother meant growing up, home is where the heart is.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter One: Temporary Home**

_This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong_

_Windows and rooms that I'm passing through_

_This was just a stop on the way to where I'm going_

_I'm not afraid because I know this was my temporary home_

_This is our temporary home_

_- "Temporary Home" Carrie Underwood_

* * *

Twenty-one year old Olivia stared blankly into the locker in the back room of the 24 hour Denny's Diner off I-95. Grudgingly she slipped out of her cream colored coat and carefully hung it up. She pulled the apron hanging on the other hook and tied it around her tiny waist. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror she'd hung up and sighed. She slipped the band off her wrist and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. She slammed the locker shut and thought back to four nights earlier.

"_What did you do?" She stood at the table her father was sitting at and looked down at him with puppy dog eyes and her lower lip slightly jutted out, quivering. _

"_Olivia, you're late. I've ordered us a bottle of wine." He gestured to her chair. _

_She remained standing, "What did you do to Edison?" She made her question more specific. _

_Rowan Pope slipped his glasses off and set them next to his water, "Please have a seat Olivia, do not make a scene." _

_Olivia looked around the five star restaurant. People were beginning to stare at her. Carefully she took off her coat and hung it on the back of her chair. It should've gone in the coat room, but she'd bypassed everyone in the restaurant in her quest to get answers from her father. "Fine I'm sitting. What did you do to Edison?" _

"_Edison was not the right choice for you." Her father explained calmly. "He made choices that were," he paused, "questionable." _

_Olivia's mouth dropped open, "Edison is harmless. And he's a good man who is on his way to becoming a Senator." She paused, "So because you didn't like him you somehow managed to break both of his legs?" _

"_I'm the curator at the Smithsonian, I'm not capable of that Olivia." _

_Olivia watched the dangerous flash in his eyes and she realized that Edison had been right, her father was not the curator at a museum. He was a dangerous man. And she needed to stay away from him. She stood back up, "I don't ever want to see you again." _

_Rowan tipped his chair back and smiled, "Good luck paying for law school at Georgetown without me." _

"_I'm my mother's daughter." Olivia straightened her shoulders, "I will find my own way. Just stay the hell out of my life. And let Edison go." She slipped her coat on and paused, "If it weren't for Edison, your only daughter would be very dead now." _

Olivia pulled her pad and pen out of her apron and stepped into the restaurant. She was going to make it on her own, without her father, without any of his money, she was going to be fine. She was correct when she told him she was her mother's daughter. She was more than capable of paying her way through law school. She didn't need a father. "You're in section three today." Abby, another waitress and a student in the criminal justice master's program at Georgetown, bumped her hip. "Quinn, Harrison, David and Huck are on the graveyard with us tonight. Should be a good one." She called over her shoulder as she picked a tray up.

"Thanks Abs." Olivia headed to her section as she smiled at Huck, David, and Harrison, busboys who were standing by the bins in the corner looking at Huck's phone. David, another law student at Georgetown, was the one who told her a position had opened up at the Denny's and got her the job on such short notice.

"Finally Liv, I told Shonda that you got caught behind an accident." Quinn mumbled to her.

"Thanks Quinn." Olivia plastered a smile on her face as she stopped at her first table, "Welcome to Denny's my name's Olivia, can I get you all something to drink?"

SCANDAL

Abby propped her feet up on David's lap and leaned back. It was 2:45 in the morning and there were no customers in the restaurant. "I hate the graveyard shift." Abby moaned as she flipped the page in her notebook dramatically.

"Don't we all. Especially when we have class in the morning." David ran his hands up her legs. "Tomorrow's gonna suck in Poland's class, huh Liv?"

Olivia looked up from the law book she was hunched over, "No shit. We've got that debate tomorrow too in Crenshaw's class too."

"Fuck, I forgot about that." David took his glasses off and tossed them on the table. "I hate shift work."

Harrison chuckled and continued typing the paper he was writing, "It's not like we can work regular hours, we have class and internships."

"You'd think internships that aren't paid would stay at the office, but nooooooo" Quinn waved a folder around, "they follow us around too."

"Quinn, baby," Huck took the folder from her, "please calm down."

"I want to go shoot something." Quinn muttered.

"Oh me too, I've been thinking about getting a gun." Abby straightened up closed book from her evidence course she was reading.

"Seriously Abs?" Olivia frowned, "A gun? And when did you take up shooting?" She asked Quinn.

"Huck took me to calm me down." Quinn shrugged, "It was a lot of fun."

"I hate guns." Harrison muttered, "Huck you really should keep your military training away from the girls. They're moody. They may shoot one of us for fun."

"I'll shoot you if you keep making chauvinistic remarks like that Harrison Wayne Wright." Abby snapped at him.

"Enough!" Olivia held up her hands, "It's three in the morning. I have worked graveyard shifts the last two nights and I'm tired. And I have an evidence exam at 9am."

"Someone needs to get laid." David sang out.

"Don't you have an evidence exam at 9am too David?" Olivia poked his side.

"Yeah, but you still need to get laid."

"I need to meet a guy to get laid."

"I'm a guy, I'll lay you." Harrison offered with a wink.

"Just finish your paper for Poland's class and keep it in your pants Wright." Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Hey Abby?" Caroline, the hostess on duty tapped her shoulder, "Sorry, but I sat someone in your section."

Abby yawned and stretched, "It's fine." She threw her highlighter in her textbook, "I wasn't studying anyhow." She picked up her pad and pen and walked over to the couple, "Good morning, welcome to Denny's what can I get for you?"

"Lots of coffee and water." The woman looked up, "That good with you Fitz?"

"And a glass of orange juice."

"I will be right back with your drinks while you look over the menu." Abby smiled at them and moved towards the back of the restaurant. She stopped at the back corner table her friends claimed during graveyard shifts, "Liv, Quinn, serious hottie in my section. Wow!"

"Seriously? Abby, I'm right here, can you at least moon over other men when your wonderful boyfriend isn't around?" David put his hand to his heart, "I'm hurt."

Abby smacked his arm, "You're so melodramatic, you should be in the theater department." She darted away to get their drink order.

Fitzgerald Grant watched their waitress walk off, "This is cute." He remarked, "I can't believe I've never been here in the few years I've lived here."

"Seriously Fitzgerald?" Melanie Carmichael rolled her eyes, "It's a disgusting diner. If we hadn't been driving from Boston all night to get here and I weren't starving I would've said lets just get to your place now."

"My place has no food, I've been out of town." Fitz's eyes wandered the restaurant. It was empty, they were the only patrons. The only other visible people were the hostess and a collection of younger employees who appeared to be studying in the back corner on the opposite side of the restaurant. His eyes skimmed over them and he suppressed a smile that wanted to curve up when he saw the beautiful dark skinned woman look up at the man next to her and laugh. She was breathtakingly beautiful. "I'm going to the bathroom Mel, I'll be back."

"Good luck in there." Mellie muttered as he walked off.

While Abby was gone the man from her table walked up, "Excuse me, where's the restroom?"

Olivia answered without looking, "Back right corner, where the sign is." She pointed with her left hand as she continued jotting down notes.

The man chuckled, "Thank you and sorry to interrupt your studies."

Olivia looked up. She had a sarcastic comment planned, but stopped herself, "No problem." She whispered as he walked off. He had the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. So blue they startled her into silence.

"Whew, Abby wasn't kidding." Quinn muttered, "Super hot!"

"I am also sitting next to you." Huck looked over from his laptop where he was working on a computer program for his graduate program. Quinn just shrugged.

"Well he shocked Liv into silence." Harrison pointed out and took a bite of his apple.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "I'm getting a muffin and coffee, anyone want anything?"

Quinn caught her arm, "Wait until Abby goes to give the chef their order." Two minutes later, Quinn was dragging Abby to the kitchen, "Okay he is fine."

"Yes he's hot, are we seriously back here discussing this? I have an exam in a few hours." Olivia picked up a muffin and the mug she'd filled with black coffee.

"Liv, he totally came over to us on purpose, he wanted to talk to you." Quinn poked her side.

"He was looking for the bathroom." Olivia stated flatly.

"Which there are clear signs from, as you pointed out to him." Quinn continued.

"He came over and talked to you?" Abby propped herself up on the counter, "What'd he say?"

"Where's the bathroom?" Olivia rolled her eyes, "You two are such girls."

"Yeah we are. We have vaginas, not penises." Abby huffed, "What else happened."

"He stunned Liv here into silence." Quinn smiled cheekily at Olivia.

"What?"

"No snarky remarks, just a no problem. Once she looked up at him." Quinn laughed.

"Order up, Ab!" The chef called out to her.

"And that's our cue to go back to studying, Come on Quinn." Olivia motioned for Quinn to follow her back to the table so Abby could get back to work.

SCANDAL

Olivia yawned and leaned her head against Harrison's shoulder, "I don't want to debate today. I want to sleep today." She muttered.

Quinn laid her head on her desk next to Olivia, "Me too." She glanced over at David who was on her other side and poked him, "Wake up Rosen. Poland will totally kick you out for sleeping."

Olivia chuckled, "I'd love to see that."

"Maybe I should tell Poland." Harrison suggested.

"Do it and I'll let Abby shoot you." David opened his eyes and put his glasses back on, leaning around Quinn to glare at Olivia and Harrison.

Judge Poland shut the classroom door, "Alright, we have a special guest here today to mediate our debate," all eyes turned to the front of the room, "the newly appointed Judge Fitzgerald Grant III." Judge Poland motioned to the younger man standing next to him.

Quinn slapped Olivia's arm, "It's hot guy from last night."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Two: One Fine Wire**

_Life plays such silly games inside of me_

_And I've had some distant cries following_

_And their intertwined between the night and sunbeams_

_I wish I were free from this pain in me_

_And I'm juggling all the thoughts in my head_

_I'm juggling and my fears on fire_

_But I'm listening as it evolves in my head_

_I'm balancing on one fire wire_

_- "One Fine Wire" Colbie Caillat_

* * *

Olivia rolled her eyes, "I see that Quinn." She muttered.

"He's totally staring at you." Quinn murmured.

"Shut up Quinn." Olivia whispered out of the corner of her mouth, trying her best to focus on Judge Poland at the front of the room.

Judge Poland cleared his throat, "Let's separate, move the desks, and try to do it in an orderly fashion people. Come one now, you've had plenty of time to prepare for this debate. 24 whole hours."

Olivia picked up her desk and moved it next to Quinn's. She grinned at Harrison and David, "Girls versus boys." She taunted them.

"You're going down Pope." David grinned.

"Bring it Rosen." Olivia chuckled.

Fitz watched the interaction between the four students he'd seen at the diner just hours before and leaned over to Judge Poland, "Who are they?"

Poland followed his gaze, "My four best students." He pointed to each one, "Harrison Wright, David Rosen, Quinn Perkins and Olivia Pope."

"Olivia Pope." Fitz murmured her name.

When the chaos from moving the desks settled Judge Poland clapped his hands, "Okay let's get started."

SCANDAL

Harrison tossed his arm over Olivia's shoulder as they walked out of the class, "That was brutal." He muttered.

Olivia wrapped her arm around his waist, "Hey at least classes are done for the week."

Quinn hooked her arm through David's, "Well I'm going to meet Huck in one of the computer labs, he's struggling with writing this program right now."

"You gonna relieve his tension?" David pinched her side.

"Hm, wouldn't you like to know Rosen." Quinn nudged him, "And this is where I part ways." She kissed his and Harrison's cheek and walked down a hallway alone.

David glanced at his watch, "I'm meeting Ab for lunch. See you guys later." He turned around and walked off towards the student center.

"Well it looks like it's just us Liv, what are your plans?" Harrison asked.

Olivia chuckled and pressed the up button on the elevator they stood in front of, "I'm going to see Cyrus."

"Of course you are." Harrison rolled his eyes, "I'll pass. Meet me in the library when you're done?"

Olivia nodded, "Sounds good." She jumped on the elevator and waved goodbye as Harrison waited for the down elevator to come his way.

Olivia knocked on Cyrus's door a few minutes later, "Come in."

She opened the door, "Hey Cy, what's up?" Olivia stood in front of the head of the law school, an old friend of hers she met when she volunteered for the last presidential election.

"Liv!" Cyrus walked around his desk and pulled her into a hug, "I want you to meet an old friend of mine," he paused, "this is Fitzgerald Grant."

Olivia looked at the chairs in front of the desk and watched as Judge Grant, the guest in Poland's class, and the hot guy from the diner, "Judge Grant, it's an honor to officially meet you." Olivia stepped forward and extended her hand, "I'm Olivia Pope."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Pope. You did very well in Judge Poland's class." He complimented her. "You and Ms. Perkins certainly wiped the floor with the opposing side. I'm sure Mr. Rosen and Mr. Wright were not too happy about this."

"That's right, I forgot you were in John's class today. How was the debate Liv?" Cyrus led them over to the sofa and overstuffed chairs in the far corner of the spacious office.

Olivia smiled, "It went well. Foreign policy. Nothing too interesting." She winked at him.

"Olivia did very well," Fitz complimented, "she carried her her team."

"Everyone prepared very well for this." Olivia, "We worked as a team."

"A team player through and through." Cyrus rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, I didn't realize Cyrus had company." Olivia apologized.

"Actually I wanted you to meet Fitz." Cyrus motioned between the two of them, "Fitz is looking for a new clerk for his office." Cyrus leaned back, "I know that you finished your internship and you wanted something else, another one, to fill your resume with, and I thought this may work."

"It's more than just a basic internship," Fitz looked over at her, "it would be a paid position."

Olivia narrowed her eyes, "Why would you want a law student working in that position? Wouldn't you rather have someone with experience?"

Fitz picked up a sheet of paper off the coffee table, "You've worked on the last two presidential campaigns. This most recent one you were not just a volunteer, you ran a field office while you were finishing your undergrad. You've had internships at Camerlengo and Brockwell and Purcell and Flanagan. You've spent the last two summers working for Fisher, Tousey, Leas and Ball. You also volunteered time on the last four Conservative congressional campaigns." He set her resume on the table, "That's quite a resume." He chuckled, "And experience as well. You're very driven. I can see you're looking into law firms for potential jobs, but working for a judge's office, even for a short period of time could be good."

Olivia smiled at him, "I would be honored. I have classes Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"I understand you work at a diner in town." Fitz suppressed the grin, "Would it be possible for you to ensure you don't work during business hours Monday, Wednesday and Friday?"

Olivia nodded, "Of course. If I need to I can always give up the job. It's just another way to earn some side money." She explained.

Fitz stood, "Wonderful," he held out his hand to shake hers, "I'll see you on Monday at 8:30 am. I'll give you tomorrow to discuss scheduling with your boss."

Olivia shook his hand and accepted his card, "Thank you Judge Grant."

"Please, call me Fitz."

Olivia was grateful he couldn't see her blush, "See you Monday Fitz." She waited until Fitz had closed the door before lunging herself at Cyrus, "Thank you so much!" She whispered in his ear.

Cyrus rubbed her back and offered her to sit back down, "So are you going to tell me about it now?"

Olivia put her head in her hands, "I'm sorry about that phone call the other night."

"Oh you mean the one that happened at midnight last week?" Cyrus waved his hand, "I get those all the time."

Olivia laughed, "My father. It's over."

"You've said that before Liv, you've said you didn't want anything to do with him." Cyrus leaned forward and clasped her hand, "What happened this time?"

"The only reason I put up with him was because he was paying for law school." She sighed, "I don't know what he does. I don't understand, but he's bad. He," she sighed, "Edison."

"Edison Davis? Your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend anymore." Olivia mumbled.

"Why?"

"He got hurt. My father hurt him." She shook her head, "Or had someone else hurt him. That's why I'm working at the diner. I need to start making some money. I can't blow through my trust fund. I just," She paused, "thank you for setting that up. I know my resume is good, but it's not that impressive."

"Actually," Cyrus picked it up, "it is that good. You've done a lot. And everything Fitz listed was only work experience. It doesn't include your volunteer activities with Wounded Warriors and Vietnam Vets. Or the literacy campaigns you volunteered for. Or Communities in Schools, you've been with them since you were in middle school."

"Fine, I'm impressive, but thank you." She paused, "Thank you for setting this up."

"Just impress him on Monday." Cyrus chuckled, "And by the looks of it, I don't think that will be too much of a problem."

SCANDAL

"So what exactly happened?" Abby propped herself up on the countertop in the kitchen next to Quinn.

Olivia pulled herself up on the one opposite them, "Cyrus got me a job with him."

"With Judge Hottie?" Abby picked up her glass of Coke, "That's awesome. Judge Hottie must really have a thing for you."

"Why exactly are we calling him Judge Hottie?" Huck asked, resting his hand on Quinn's knee.

"Cause he's a hottie and he's a judge." Abby said in a 'duh' tone.

David rolled his eyes and tossed his dishrag over his shoulder, "I still love hearing that from my girlfriend."

"What does it matter, he's after Liv here." Abby shrugged.

"He's not after me. Cyrus is an old friend of both of ours. He gave Grant my resume as a favor to me and then as a favor to Cyrus, Grant gave me the position." She shrugged, "I'll still work here nights and weekends, but Monday, Wednesday and Friday I'll be at the courthouse where the judges' offices are."

"Well I wish I had a Judge Hottie to give me a job." Harrison muttered, "Though I'd rather it be a female Judge Hottie."

"Hey Olivia?" Caroline popped her head into the kitchen, "Some guy asked for your section so I sat him there."

"Oh maybe it's Judge Hottie." Abby winked at her.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Thanks Caroline." She glanced at the clock that read 10:30pm. She walked out into the nearly dead diner and stopped. Abby was right. Judge Hottie was sitting at a table in her section. Her only customer. She plastered a smile on her face, "Evening Judge Grant, what can I get you to drink?"

Fitz looked up at her, "A date."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Three: Meet Virginia**

_Well she wants to live her life_

_Then she thinks about her life_

_Pulls her hair back as she screams_

_I don't really want to live this life_

_She only drinks coffee at midnight_

_When the moment is not right_

_Her timing is quite unusual_

_You see her confidence is tragic _

_But her intuition magic _

_And the shape of her body unusual_

_Meet Virginia_

_I can't wait to _

_Meet Virginia_

_- "Meet Virginia" Train_

* * *

Olivia chuckled, "I don't think so Judge Grant."

"Fitz. I told you to call me Fitz." He told her.

"Fine, I don't think so Fitz." Olivia sighed, "Now what can I get you to drink."

"I already answered that question." Fitz leaned back and set his menu on the tabletop, "So now you can answer one of mine. Why is it not a good idea?"

Olivia frowned, "Because you're my boss."

"Not until Monday."

She sighed, "Judge Grant, what the hell is going on here?"

"I'm trying to ask a beautiful woman who I'm very interested in on a date. And she keeps refusing."

Olivia wanted to scream at him, instead she took a deep breath, "Why did you hire me?"

"Because Cyrus asked me to."

"And why are you here now?"

"I'm hungry and I wanted to ask you on a date. It seemed a way to kill two birds with one stone." He picked his menu back up, "Decaf coffee, and a date. That's what I'll take."

She turned without another word and walked back to the coffee pots in the kitchen. "So what does Judge Hottie want?" Abby came up behind her, startling Olivia.

"Jesus Abby." She put her hand over her chest, "And a decaf coffee." Olivia answered flatly.

"Mhm, it took an awful long time for him to decide on that order." Abby said over her shoulder. Olivia didn't respond, "So what about that woman he was here with last night?"

"Abby I don't know and I don't care. He's going to be my boss." Olivia picked up the mug and walked away. Olivia set the cup down in front of Fitz, "Have you decided on something to eat?"

"Oh now you sound exhausted with me." Fitz leaned back, "Am I an exhausting person Olivia?"

Olivia plastered a smile on her face, "Not at all Judge." She paused, "Just trying to do my job here."

"And I'm just trying to ask you on a date."

Olivia thought back to Abby's question about the woman with him the night before, "Your girlfriend probably wouldn't like that very much." Olivia replied.

"My girlfriend?" Fitz reared back a little, "Ah you must mean Mellie."

"I didn't ask for her name." Olivia responded, "You order Judge."

"Fitz." Olivia didn't look up from her pad at his insistence on using his first name. "Fine," he continued, "Mellie is the woman I am supposed to marry."

"Oh what a stand up man you are turning out to be boss. Engaged and asking me out on a date. What's your order?"

"I'm not engaged to her. My father wants me to marry her. I don't intend to. I intend to take you out on a date."

"And I intend to take your order or have you escorted out of my diner. Your choice, boss." Olivia crossed her arms defiantly.

"The coffee is fine." He held up his cup and saluted her with it, "You'll come around Olivia, I typically get what I want."

Olivia leaned over the table and grinned, "So do I Judge Grant."

SCANDAL

Olivia handed half of her tip from her last table to David who was busing in her section, "How," he asked, "is it only halfway through our shift? I've forgotten what weekends were." He muttered.

"Such is the life of law students who need to have jobs." She patted his cheek, "We've all forgotten what time off looks like. If we're not here, we're studying."

"Such a happy outlook on life." David grinned, "So Judge Hottie is still here I see." He motioned to the table where Fitz was now eating toast and eggs while he sipped on another cup of coffee.

"He won't take a hint." Olivia wiped her hands on a dishtowel.

"Because he likes you." Harrison popped up behind her, "Abby said he asked you out."

"He asked you out?" David smacked her arm, "You have to say no!"

"I did." Olivia sat down at a table in the back with them.

"No you should say yes." Quinn came up. "And Abby agrees with me."

"I think we should vote on what you should do," Abby sat down, "it's the fair thing to do."

"We're not voting. This is my love life you idiots." Olivia rolled her eyes and leaned back.

"I vote no." David piped up over his cup of coffee.

"I vote yes." Abby grinned, "He's hot. I bet the sex is to die for."

"I vote yes too." Quinn piped up, "For the same reasons."

"I vote no." Harrison shook his head, "Too messy."

"I'd vote yes, if we were voting." Huck sat down, "Even though we're not voting."

"Huck has it right, we're not voting. I'm going to give him his bill. He will go and Monday this will all blow over and he'll just be my boss."

Abby patted her arm, "Right, just keep telling yourself that Liv."

Olivia rolled her eyes and stood up with the bill, "Whatever." She muttered. She set Fitz's bill on the table, "Here's your check."

Fitz looked up at her and grinned, "Thank you Olivia, I'll see you soon." He tossed enough cash on the table, leaving a generous tip. Olivia picked it up and walked over to the cash register. She handed David a portion of the tip.

SCANDAL

"Another day another dime earned." Abby sang out as she walked into the diner.

"Another graveyard." Quinn piped up from behind the hostess stand.

Abby tied her apron around her waist, "What section do I have this fine Saturday night?"

Caroline smiled, "Evening Ab, you're in a good mood."

"I got laid last night, and this morning, and this afternoon." Abby grinned, "David's in a pretty good mood too." She winked.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "You have section four. So does David. Try to stay hands off, okay?" She looked around, "Where's Liv?"

"I'm here. What section?" She called out as she walked to the stand.

"Section one with Harrison." Caroline called out. "And I just sat someone in the section. A very handsome man." Caroline winked at her.

Olivia's eyes skimmed the room, "Are you kidding me? Caroline." She whined.

Caroline shrugged, "He requested you. And Harrison told me to."

"I'm gonna punch Harrison." Olivia muttered as she walked over to the one table in her section, "Good evening Judge Grant, can I start you out with something to drink?"

Fitz looked up a grinned, "Coffee and water."

Olivia's eyes narrowed when he said nothing else. Finally she said, "I'll be right back with that."

Abby walked up next to her to fill her own order, "Did he ask you out again?"

Olivia shook her head, "Nope."

Abby frowned, "Hm, maybe he will later."

"Or maybe he took a hint and finally figured out what was good for him." Olivia poured the cup of coffee and filled a glass with ice and water. She left Abby to hand the chef her ticket.

"Probably not." Abby called out as Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Here you are Judge Grant, have you decided on what you'd like to order?"

Fitz, who was looking out the window, turned to face Olivia, "Sit with me?"

"I'm working Fitz."

"I'm your only table Olivia." He smiled, "Please?"

Olivia looked around and scratched her head. Finally she relented with a nod and sat down across from him, "What do you want?"

"You know what I want. I don't know why you won't just say yes." Fitz took a sip of his cup of coffee.

"Because it's going to be complicated when I work for you. And I can't give that job up. I need the money for law school. I want to do my best to limit the amount of debt I'm going to be in."

Fitz flagged Abby down, "Abby is it?"

Abby grinned, "Yes, Judge Grant?"

"Please call me Fitz and as long as I'm Olivia's only table I'm going to monopolize her time." His blue eyes swiveled over to the young woman sitting across from him. "Would you mind bringing her a cup of coffee?"

"Abby I can get it." Olivia went to stand up and Fitz rested his hand on hers.

"Oh it's okay. I'd _love_ to grab you a cup because I'd _hate _to break this up." She winked at Olivia who glared at her as she danced off.

"Abby shouldn't be doing my job for me."

"She doesn't mind." Fitz tilted his head to the side as he studied her.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "You don't know Abby. She's my best friend."

"True." Fitz consented, "Something tells that she wants to watch us interact though."

"Thanks." Olivia muttered as Abby set the cup in front of her. Olivia chose to cross her arms and lean back in the booth.

"Look," Fitz sighed as he leaned forward, "I don't mean to come on strong. And I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Olivia snorted, "It's just you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and I want to get to know."

Olivia sighed, "I can't have complicated Fitz." She whispered. "I have complicated in my life all on my own. Trust me. You don't want to get involved with my family." Olivia thought about her father for a moment.

Fitz leaned forward, "You want to talk about a messed up family, we should talk about my father. I mean you saw the robot he wants me to marry. He's got this whole path laid out for me and I've started diverting from it. Starting with accepting the judgeship. The next step is removing Mellie from life, which I did the other day. And now I want to date someone I want to be with. And that's you."

Olivia closed her eyes, "If my father doesn't like you he will destroy you." She warned.

Fitz shook his head and chuckled, "Doesn't scare me."

Olivia's lips curved up into a smile, "You're going to have to prove that."

"One date. That's it. We'll go see the lighting of the city. You know it's my favorite time of year here. The snow falling and the light up the Christmas tree. It's magical." He looked over at her, "Go with me?" He paused, "Look that's it. Just a walk and some hot chocolate. I promise not to seduce you at the end of the night."

Olivia laughed, "As if you could even handle me if you did."

"That sounds like a challenge Ms. Pope."

She leaned forward, "Maybe it was Judge Grant."

"Oh okay now it sounds sexy when you say my name like that." He ran a finger across the back of her hand, "Say it again."

She smiled and cocked her head to the side, "Judge Grant."

He hummed a little bit, "I promise not to seduce you if you'll go out with me tomorrow night. If you go out with me any other night, I'm not sure I'll be able to make that promise."

Olivia rolled her eyes and folded the dishrag she'd been carrying around, "I'm still not sold on a first date to begin with."

He leaned back, "There must be a way to change that."

"I'm sure you'll think of something. Now if you'll excuse me, Caroline just sat a couple in my section." She stood up, "I'll get you another cup of coffee and you can consider if you want anything to eat." She winked at him as she walked away.

Abby and Quinn darted to his table, "Did she cave?" Abby asked.

"Did you recommend the tree lighting?" Quinn asked, "She loves it."

Fitz held up his hands, "Yes I asked and I brought up the tree lighting, no she still hasn't said yes. Thank you ladies for your help. She's a challenge." He sipped his now cold coffee.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Four: Say You're Mine**

_Don't you wonder what it'd be like_

_Underneath the streetlights you and me_

_With the city wrapped around us _

_If no one ever found us it's fine with me_

_No one's gonna love you like I will_

_Darling you can just take, take, take your time_

_No one's gonna love you like I will_

_Darling you can just take, take, take your time_

_And I've been burning up like a wildfire_

_Wishing you would just say, say, say you're mine, mine_

_- "Say You're Mine" Kate Voegele_

* * *

Olivia leaned against the booth, "You're still here?" She asked. "You do know it's 3:45 in the morning. Don't you have a life?"

Fitz looked up, "Yup, still here drinking my coffee, hoping you'll sit back down." He chuckled, "And yes I do have a life, but I really want this date."

Olivia smiled, "Well you're my only table, so as long as you're here I have to work, and I'm really tired of working. What will make you leave?"

"Say yes." Fitz set his coffee mug down.

Olivia shook her head, "No."

"No." Fitz chuckled, "You are a stubborn one."

"Very, would you like anything else Judge?"

"Do you need to study? Or are you good to chat for a while." He looked into his coffee mug as he asked.

"I'm working." She crossed her arms.

"You don't have any customers. You said so yourself." He pointed around to the empty diner.

Olivia frowned as she looked around, knowing she walked right into that one, but she'd run out of excuses. "I don't want to." She stated lamely.

"Are you sure you don't want to?" Fitz sighed using his bright blue puppy dog eyes to his advantage.

She felt herself caving no matter how hard she worked to remain firm in her denial of his date. Her mouth formed the words before her brain could stop them, "I'll be right back." She sighed as she spun around, tossing the dishrag she was holding over her shoulder as she went. When Olivia returned she had a pot of coffee, a slice of pie, two forks and an additional coffee mug. "I'm hungry."

"So you like sweets." Fitz nodded to the pie as she handed him a fork.

She shrugged, "I guess."

"What do you usually eat for dinner?" He asked as he poured them fresh coffee.

"Wine and popcorn." She answered taking a sip of the black coffee.

"Wine and popcorn." He chuckled and took a bite of pie. "You a white wine drinker?"

She shook her head, "I like expensive red wines." She paused, "What about you? Anything you eat every night?"

"Well for the last few nights I've had an awful lot of coffee." He chuckled. Olivia found herself laughing with him.

"One date. One date and then I won't bother you again unless you want me to." He grabbed her hand, "One date that's it. Then you'll just be the new clerk in my office. Nothing more, I promise." She shook her head, "One date before I become your boss?" He tried.

"No."

"Then as your boss I want you to go on one date with me."

"Seriously? You're going to try that?" He nodded shamelessly, "Fine. One date."

Fitz set his mug of coffee down, "Are you serious?"

She nodded, "Well after all you are my boss. One date. Tomorrow." She jotted her address down on a piece of paper and pushed it to him. "Pick me up at 6:30, don't be late." She stood up and brushed off her apron, picking up her mug, the now empty plate and the coffee pot she walked away.

Fitz craned his neck to catch Abby's eye. He gave her a thumbs up and Abby let out a loud screech.

"What?" Olivia asked, coming out of the kitchen.

"You said yes!" Abby picked up her friend as best she could and spun her.

"You said yes?" Harrison rolled his eyes, "I thought we voted on no."

"Actually we weren't voting." Huck replied, not looking up from his computer.

"I said yes to one date, that's it. Only one." Olivia rolled her eyes and shook her head at Fitz from across the restaurant who was grinning like a loon as he dropped cash on the table to cover his bill.

SCANDAL

Olivia tugged on her dark blue skinny jeans and buttoned them, slipping a silver and black belt through the loops. She pulled on her black boots and opened her closet. She flipped idly through her shirts and finally settled on a simple black wool turtleneck. It was freezing outside and she wasn't trying to seduce him or get him to harass her for another date. She was not dressing to impress.

Stepping into her bathroom she glanced at her hair, which was still in big curls from the night before. Grabbing two bobby pins she pinned her hair back behind her ears and put on pearl studs. She'd just moved everything from her oversized tote she used for a school bag to a small clutch that could easily fit in her coat pocket when she heard a knock at the door.

Grabbing her cream coat, she checked to be sure it was Fitz before she opened the door. Shrugging into her coat she opened the door, "Hey." She said as she picked her keys and phone up off the side table next to her door.

"You're not going to invite me in?" He teased her.

She rolled her eyes, "Be lucky you're getting any of my time." She shut the door and locked it, tossing her phone and keys in the clutch and settling it in her coat pocket.

"So touchy." Fitz taunted her.

She looked up at him, "Lead the way Judge Grant."

He leaned down and whispered in her ear as he hooked her arm through his, "I still love it when you say that." She did her best to suppress her smile and instead looked down at her feet as he led them to the elevator.

"So do you feel like grabbing a hot chocolate before they light everything up?" He asked.

Olivia shrugged, "You're the man, you plan the date."

"So you're one of those women." Fitz nodded patting her hand.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"One of those women who let the men in the relationship take care of everything and you just look pretty and keep house and take care of the children." He did his best to keep a poker face as he said that. He'd come to understand Olivia Pope quite a bit over the last few days. He'd wager to say she wasn't a hardcore feminist and wouldn't be burning her bra at any point, but she liked things her way, she worked hard, she wanted to be treated fairly and she never wanted to be walked all over or have her opinion mean nothing just because she was a woman.

She glared up at him and he found though it was mildly impressive he really just wanted to kiss it off her face, "I am not one of those women." She hissed, "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I have since I was twelve years old. I don't need a man in my life to handle my affairs thank you very much."

"Olivia," Fitz looked down at her and squeezed her hand, "I was kidding."

Silently Olivia fumed even more for falling straight into his trap. She chided herself as they made their way through the park to the ice rink, where there was a hot chocolate stand. She refused to speak until she had a cup of it between her hands and she'd taken three sips, warming her insides up and tampering down on her anger. "I should've known you were kidding."

Fitz chuckled and led the way through the park as snow fell lightly over them, "I shouldn't have said it, I just wanted to see your reaction. You're cute when you get mad." She glared at him again. "And kind of sexy." He whispered in her ear. She rolled her eyes.

"So where are you from FItz?" She opted to change the subject.

"Sunny Santa Barbara, California. Where it does not snow and it never gets this cold." He looked around disdainfully.

Olivia chuckled, "I love the snow, this is my favorite time of year."

"So are you from here?" He asked.

She nodded, "I grew up in Georgetown."

"What do your parents do?"

Olivia cleared her throat, "My mother worked for an international company. She died in a plane crash when I was twelve. My father is the curator at the Smithsonian."

Fitz grinned, "I love the Smithsonian, it's one of my favorite museums."

Olivia didn't respond, "So you're dad's a senator. Shouldn't you be running for some office?"

Fitz waved the idea away, "I was never interested in that. I wanted to work in justice. Maybe one day I'll sit on the Supreme Court. Who knows. I thought about being a cop, but I figured I wanted to help fix the system and local cops just wind up stuck in it. I was an attorney for three years for a private practice in California, then I moved to Boston and worked for the state attorney's office for four years before moving down here and working for the US attorney's office for three years and I was just appointed to the bench a couple of months ago. I'm just settling into it all now."

"So you're licensed to practice in California, Massachusetts, DC and federally? That's quite impressive. A lot of studying goes into that." Olivia raised her eyebrows as she silently calculated his age. He was thirty-five years old and he was interested in her? A twenty-one year old first year law student?

"I went to Harvard so I was prepped for the Massachusetts and federal exams. My father wanted me in California and Cyrus convinced me I'd love DC if I moved here. He was right." He looked down at Olivia and smiled.

She rolled her eyes and tucked her hand in his arm, "So tell me, what does a very accomplished thirty-five year old judge want with a twenty-one year old first year law student?" She asked.

"Why does age always seem to matter?" He asked.

"I'm fourteen years younger than you Fitz. Fourteen. I haven't accomplished anything like you have. I haven't lived. You should be interested in older women. Unless you want a fling, in which case count me out. I don't want to be flung."

"I don't do flings. And I just want to get to know you, alright Liv. That's it. Right now there's no pressure, no strings attached. If you decide you hate my guts you tell me and I walk away. I'll do the same for you. Right now we're just two people who met in a diner who are attracted to each other physically so we're getting to know each other. Don't read too much into it."

She rolled her eyes, "I read into everything."

"It'll make you a great lawyer." He commented. She just shrugged and lapsed into silence, "Come on you had to know I was a few years older than you. Does it really bother you that much?"

Olivia looked up at him, she stared into his eyes as they came to a stop in the middle of the sidewalk and made a snap decision. "Right now, it doesn't matter. We'll see where this goes."

Fitz grinned, "Does that mean I get another date?"

Olivia shook her head, "This date has to go well first Judge Grant."

"Challenge accepted." He lowered his voice as his head dropped to her ear. She shivered at how close he was, though she did her best to hide her reaction from him.

"They're about to turn on the lights, Fitz," she tugged at his hand and stepped away from him, "let's try to get closer to the tree."

Mellie watched from the other side of the big tree as the waitress from the diner grinned and pulled Fitz along with her. She watched as they stopped right in front of the Christmas tree and Fitz wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Mellie frowned at the sight and pulled her phone out of her pocket to zoom in on a picture. She snapped it and sent it to Big Jerry.

"Oh Mel that's a great idea, we should all take pictures in front of the tree!" Lauren Brown, one of her former sorority sisters she was with for the evening squealed, "Come on get with me!" She pulled Mellie next to her. Mellie reluctantly turned her back to Fitz and the young tart he was with.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Scandal_

**Chapter Five: So Close**

_As life goes by romantic dreams must die_

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

_So close was waiting_

_Waiting here with you_

_And now forever I know_

_All that I wanted was to hold you so close_

_So close to reaching that famous happy end and_

_Almost believing this one's not pretend and_

_Now you're beside me_

_And look how far we've come_

_So far, we are so close_

_- "So Close" Jon McLaughlin_

* * *

Olivia wiped down the recently vacated table. She looked around for David, but couldn't find him. She frowned as she realized Abby was missing too. They were probably doing something unspeakable in the break room. She stacked the dishes and walked over to get David's abandoned dish bin to clear off the table.

"Hey Liv, where's David?" Quinn came up next to her, "And I want to hear all about your date with Judge Hottie."

Olivia smiled and looked up as she stacked the plates carefully, "I don't know, probably off with Abby somewhere doing something nasty where they shouldn't. And as for the date, it was good. It was really good. I just feel like it's going to be diving head first into something too complicated. I don't know, I think we need to have a girls' night."

Quinn rested a hand on her arm, "What about tonight, after work? Tomorrow is your first day at his office, we should figure this out before then." She smiled, "And we will."

Olivia sighed, "It'll never work anyhow. I don't know what I was thinking agreeing to that date. It was a stupid idea."

Quinn pulled her into a hug, "We'll figure it out together."

"Figure what out together." Abby rushed to their side out of breath as she tied her apron around her waist.

"And where were we?" Quinn asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Getting it on with a hot bus boy." Abby winked.

"And by hot bus boy she means me." David took the bin from Olivia's arm, "Thanks for covering for me." He patted her arm.

"Yeah next time let me know ahead of time." She rolled her eyes and threw the dishrag over David's shoulder.

"So Liv, how was it last night?" Abby asked squeezing her arm, "Details."

Quinn held up her hands, "We're going to have a girls' night tonight to talk about it."

"I thought we had a date." Huck came up behind Quinn, "You last table left." He held up the tip.

"Thanks babe," She looked around, "Yo Harrison!" She held up a portion of it and he came over and took it. "And yeah we're going to have a girls' night so no dinner tonight." Quinn wrapped her arm around his waist, "I'll come over after though. We can still make a night of it."

Huck chuckled, "I love it when you want to make a night of it."

"Okay I'm walking away now." Olivia picked up her pad and pen and moved away from the group.

"You two are starting to sound like David and Abby, I'm walking away too." Harrison muttered.

SCANDAL

"Okay Liv, it's time to spill it now." Abby popped open the bottle of wine and poured three glasses, "We want to know everything about your date with Judge Hottie. Is he a good kisser? How long is he? What did you two do?"

Olivia set her glass down and held up her hands, "Okay back up. I'll start with question number three, we got hot chocolate and watched the lighting of the tree downtown."

"Uh huh and then?" Quinn asked.

"And then he walked me home and he told me he'd see me Monday at work at 8:30am sharp." Olivia picked up her wine and took a sip.

"So is he a good kisser?" Abby asked.

Olivia shrugged, "Don't know."

"So you didn't kiss at all during?" Quinn frowned.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Quinn, wake up call, I didn't sleep with him, I didn't kiss him. I shook his hand."

"You shook his hand?" Quinn and Abby chorused.

"Yes, it was all very professional." Olivia poured more wine into their glasses.

"It was a date. A professional date?" Abby frowned, "How does that work?"

"It was nice. He was nice, but he's my boss. How the hell would that possibly work?" Olivia leaned back and picked up a piece of popcorn fro the bowl.

"Um because he's Judge Hottie." Abby rolled her eyes, "Duh."

"Okay, Abs the fact that he's hot does not mean a relationship will work." Olivia stated calmly.

"So you admit that he's hot?" Abby squealed.

"When did I ever say otherwise?" Olivia rolled her eyes, "I swear you are the most exhausting person I've ever met in my life and I do have my father remember?"

"How on earth will you explain your father to him?" Quinn asked picking up a handful of popcorn and tucking her legs underneath her.

"I won't, he's not my boyfriend. Why would I?"

"But he could be your boyfriend." Quinn volunteered.

"I'm twenty-one, he's thirty-five. I'm a part time clerk why would he want anything to do with me?" Olivia asked with a sigh.

"Oh my gosh," Abby picked up her wine glass, "you really like him. You, Olivia Carolyn Pope, who drives every man who could potentially like you away, like Judge Hottie." She giggled, "This is awesome!"

"Okay you've had enough to drink, you're starting to giggle." Olivia moved the bottle away from Abby's reach.

"Oh I'm just getting started." Abby snatched the bottle up and filled her glass to the brim.

"Abby!" Quinn rolled her eyes, "You're going to drink the whole bottle by yourself if you're not careful."

"Oh this is Olivia's place remember, there's plenty of wine here."

"You make me sound like an alcoholic." Olivia muttered.

"If you are then we all are. I'm getting another bottle." Quinn stood up and headed to the kitchen.

"Ok Liv, just tell me, are you going out with him again?" Abby whispered, "Seriously, no judgment, just tell me. I can tell you like him, you really should go out with him again."

"Abby, I can't okay," Olivia whispered and looked into her wine glass, "It's too complicated. And it has nothing to do with working with him."

"This is about your father isn't it?" Abby asked. Olivia nodded, "Why won't you tell me exactly what happened with him and Edison?"

"I have more wine." Quinn danced into the room so Olivia and Abby leaned back quietly. "What are we talking about?"

"How Liv isn't going out with Judge Hottie again." Abby took a sip of wine.

"You're not?" Quinn sighed, "So much for that." She glanced out the window, "You know you could be happy Liv, like Abby and David are or like Huck and I are, what about Harrison? Why have you never given that a chance?"

Olivia's eyes widened, "Because Harrison is my friend. And this conversation is over. Look I have an early day tomorrow. I should go to bed."

Abby stood up, "I'll call us a cab, okay?" She rubbed Olivia's shoulder, "Everything will be okay, I promise Liv. If it's not okay, it isn't over."

Olivia nodded and pulled both girls in for a hug. "Be safe I'll call you tomorrow when I get a chance."

"Good luck!" Quinn called out as Abby pulled her out the door.

SCANDAL

Olivia stood in front of her full length mirror and sighed. She'd never wanted to impress anyone as much as she did now. She wanted Fitz to know she was worth more than just a date. She was competent and smart and could pull her weight. She smoothed out her grey pencil skirt that came to her knees and straightened the collar on her white button down top. Picking up her matching grey blazer, she slipped it on and took a deep breath. Picking up her black heels, she slipped them on her stocking covered feet.

When she reached the courthouse she spent three minutes in her car doing yoga fire breaths. The scariest part was seeing him. Seeing him after he spent that time chasing her. Then she didn't even hear from him Sunday. Not a phone call, not a text message. She almost expected to see him at the diner. She wasn't sure what she was walking into and that terrified her more than anything.

She moved swiftly through security up to the judges' chambers. She stopped in front of the door marked Judge Fitzgerald Grant III. Taking one more deep breath she opened the door and stopped in front of the secretary's desk. "Hi, I'm Olivia Pope, the new part time clerk for Judge Grant."

"Good morning Ms. Pope, my name is Carrie, we're just going to need to set you up with a security pass and then Judge Grant would like to see you." The woman introduced herself.

"Of course." Olivia allowed herself to be walked to the security office, have her picture taken and sign the final papers. Fifteen minutes later she found herself standing in front of Fitz's office door. She stared at it for a full thirty seconds before she knocked.

"Come in." His voice was deep authoratitive, she actually felt herself shiver at the memory of that voice whispering in her ear.

She placed her hand on the door and opened it, "Good morning Judge Grant." She grinned at him, trying to mask the fear of the unknown as she entered.

"Good morning Liv." He stood up and walked around his desk, "Welcome to my chambers." He leaned against his desk as she walked into the room.

"Carrie said you wanted to see me." Olivia set her bag down on a chair as she waited for him to speak.

"How was your day yesterday?" He asked.

She shrugged, "Fine, I worked."

"That's all I get, is a fine? After the wonderful date I took you on." Fitz chuckled.

"You promised you wouldn't bring that up here. I don't want people to think I'm sleeping my way to the top." Olivia whispered.

"Sleeping your way to the top? You shook my hand at the end of the night. Hardly what I call sleeping your way to the top." He muttered.

"And what did you expect me to do Judge?" Olivia asked hastily.

"Well," Fitz took a step closer to her, "for one a kiss goodnight wouldn't have been a bad start."

Olivia held her hands up, "No there will be no kissing. Now Carrie told me when were were done in here she'd show me my desk and get me started."

"So anxious to away from any one on one time with me." Fitz shook his head, "Go ahead, I'll catch up with you later Liv. Oh, and welcome aboard."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Six: Only Fooling Myself**

_Well now it's etched in stone that I can't survive alone_

_You have the missing piece that I need so desperately _

_Yes I slip away to a day that'll never come_

_It's like a splash of water to my face when I suddenly realize_

_That you could never find a place for me in your eyes_

_I don't know why I keep thinking_

_One day I'll turn around I'll see you hand reach out_

_I'm only fooling myself oh_

_But maybe when you smile it means you'd stay awhile_

_Just maybe you'd save me now_

_- "Only Fooling Myself" Kate Voegele_

* * *

"Olivia," Carrie stopped at her desk, "it's noon, we're all breaking for lunch. I know you want to catch up to speed, but come eat with us." She smiled.

Olivia nodded and stood up, reaching into her desk drawer for the sandwich she'd packed at the last minute. "If you don't remind me to stop I'll forget to eat." Olivia chuckled.

"Well that won't be a problem today." Fitz stood behind Carrie, leaning against a wall with his hands in his pockets, "Olivia, you're having lunch with me today. I want to catch you up on everything."

Carrie's eyes moved from Fitz to Olivia, "Well then I guess you'll join us tomorrow." She gave Olivia a small grin and left the two of them standing alone.

"Really Fitz?" Olivia asked with a sigh.

Fitz grinned, "Hey I'm your boss if I want to take you to lunch you don't get to complain." He paused, "Besides, Cyrus asked that you come."

"We're going to lunch with Cyrus?" Olivia's eyes lit up at the prospect.

"And now you're excited. You do know that he's gay right Liv?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse, "Lead the way Judge Grant." She gestured ahead of them.

After a five minute walk they stopped in front of a small deli. They found Cyrus already there hunched over a stack of papers, "We must be more interesting than those law papers." Fitz asked, smacking his hand on the top one.

Cyrus looked up and frowned, "You aren't, but she is." He pointed to Olivia. Standing he opened his arms, "You should stop by my office more often Liv."

Olivia giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist before pulling out the chair next to his, "I miss you Cy. Please tell me you're going to come to Christmas dinner. You should bring James." She lightly tapped his arm, "I'm dying to meet him."

Cyrus grinned, "Yes I'll be there and we'll see about James."

Fitz watched them silently before deciding to fish for information, "So are you two doing dinner at your dad's house?" He asked Olivia as he picked up his menu.

Olivia frowned, "No, I do dinner with Harrison, Abby, David, Huck and Quinn. I think my friend Stephen may be in town too. I'm not sure, he said something about business in DC over the holidays."

"Ah the womanizing Brit. He's fun to drink with." Cyrus nodded his head in approval, "Stephen Finch works for a law firm in New York City." Cyrus elaborated, "He went to boarding school with Olivia, but was four years older, right?" Cyrus did the quick calculations in his head.

Olivia nodded, "Yeah Stephen's older than the rest of us." She paused, "Well everyone's older than me, but he's the oldest of us all so we don't see him that often."

Cyrus rolled his eyes, "You put everyone to shame. You're too smart and driven for your own good." He muttered.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She grinned at him.

"How long have you two known each other?" Fitz asked. "I didn't realize you were this close with the head of the law school at Georgetown."

"Don't give me that look Fitzgerald Grant, she didn't even tell me she was applying. I had no idea until after she was accepted." Cyrus swatted at him.

"I don't like it when people pull strings for me." Olivia stated flatly, "I'm perfectly capable of making it on my own."

"I can see that." Fitz muttered, "So how long have you two known each other?" He repeated his earlier question.

Olivia looked over at Cyrus, silently telling him to take the lead on this one, "I know her father. We worked together briefly on a project and I got to know Olivia."

Olivia nodded, "He's been a blessing honestly."

"I never thought I'd hear Cyrus Beene referred to as a blessing." Fitz chuckled.

"Well he was for me." Olivia replied, her tone was sharp and biting. Fitz realized quickly that her relationship with Cyrus was special and touchy, as was her relationship with her father. It was not something to discuss at lunch. He nodded and dropped the subject.

SCANDAL

"What are your plans tonight?" Fitz asked as he and Olivia grabbed their coats from the coat closet at the same time at 7pm that night.

Olivia shrugged into her cream coat and wrapped her scarf around her neck, "Library with Harrison, David and Quinn. I'm not sure if Abby and Huck will be there."

"So you, Harrison, David and Quinn are in law school. What do Abby and Huck do?" Fitz checked his phone as he asked.

"Abby is in a criminal justice graduate program and Huck is in a computer programming." Olivia glanced down at her watch. "I have to go, I promised I'd meet Harrison early. Goodnight Judge Grant."

"Goodnight Olivia." Fitz called out as she left the coat room.

SCANDAL

Olivia sat next to Harrison at a big table in the reading room at the Georgetown library. Most students didn't use the room, and their group took it over on a regular basis. "So," Harrison interrupted Olivia as she proofread his paper, "how was your first day working for Judge Hottie?"

Olivia grimaced, "Please don't you start calling him that too. It's hard enough listening to Quinn and Abby."

"Abs says you really like him." Harrison commented nonchalantly. "I had lunch with her today and all she could talk about was how much you liked him, more so than Edison, but you were afraid to admit it. You said it was too complicated."

Olivia laid the paper down in front of her and set the purple pen she was using carefully down to line up with the first full line of the draft. She cleared her throat and adjusted her curls, "It is complicated. Edison was proof of what happens when I bring men into my life. My father is alone for all of eternity and he wants me to be alone too. I should just accept it and move on. And that's what I'm going to do. Cyrus brought me a wonderful opportunity in working for Judge Grant and I could use the money. I declined all loans because my father was helping me. Now I'm on my own right now." She sighed and put her head in her hands.

Harrison wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Liv you don't have to be alone."

Olivia snorted, "Really? And what about you Harrison? What did your dad do the last girl you brought home?"

Harrison tipped his chair back and dropped his arm, "Had drugs planted in her car and had her arrested, not as bad as the accident Edison was in, but still."

"Our fathers live this life that I don't even understand and they still control us." Olivia shook her head.

"You know what this is about. You know why no one is good enough for us." Harrison murmured.

"They want to keep it in the family. They want to control our families and that works easiest if we marry within the company." Olivia rolled her eyes, "We did try dating Harrison. Remember? Remember Constance and St. Judes? I aggravated you and you pissed me off." She punched his shoulder. "We're just friends."

Harrison leaned over and kissed her temple, "The best of friends."

She sighed, "I don't want Fitz to get hurt."

"You really like him don't you?" Harrison leaned back. Olivia just nodded, "Well then maybe you could try a few dates. Your father always gives you the chance to end the relationship before he you know," Harrison paused, "threatens to kill someone."

"True. And then what? What if I actually fall in love with this man? I loved Edison. I really did." Olivia laid her head in the desk, "I quit at life."

Harrison nudged her shoulder, "Don't quit at life. I'd be sad if you did. If you fall in love with him tell him what your father does. Let him in. Open up. I know it's like genetically programed in us not to, but we're different. There are traces of normalcy in us. He's a big boy, he can make his own decisions. Besides, Edison was just a senator's son. Judge Hottie is not only a senator's son, but a judge. He's a big deal. It'd be a lot harder to take him out."

"But not impossible." Olivia pointed out.

"No not impossible." Harrison agreed, "You know I still think they did it."

"Ordered that plane to fall from the sky and kill our mothers?" Olivia turned her head on the desk so she could look at him. He nodded silently in confirmation. "Me too." She agreed.

"You guys are here early!" David commented as he pushed the door open for Quinn.

"How was Judge Hottie?" Quinn asked as she sat down across from Olivia, "And why is your head down?"

"Did Judge Hottie work you overtime?" David asked with a smirk.

Olivia shot up and tried to keep the smile off of her face at the question, "Ew David. 3 - not you too with the Judge Hottie crap, 2 - that's wildly inappropriate, and 1 - you sound like Abby."

"Thank you." He bowed slightly.

"Not a compliment." Olivia muttered.

David shrugged and handed Harrison his paper. Quinn passed hers to David and picked Olivia's up off the table, "Round Robin time." Quinn sang out as she picked up her pink pen.

SCANDAL

Fitz looked through the peephole on his door and sighed, opening it he leaned against the doorframe, "What do you want Mellie?"

Mellie pushed her way in, "Why were out with that tart of a waitress from that crummy diner?"

"Direct and to the point. And please feel free to come in and make yourself at home." He muttered. "Her name is Olivia and I like her." He paused, "And she's smart, she's not a tart at all."

"She's fourteen years younger than you Fitzgerald."

"How do you know how old she is?" Fitz crossed his arms.

"I did my checking. She's a first year law student hoping to get lucky with the judge. Sleeping her way to the top." Mellie threw her hands over her head, "It's such a stereotypical story. It's a cliche. She's a cliche and you're just falling into it by thinking with your penis instead of your head." Fitz raised and eyebrow at her tirade. She continued, "How could you be so stupid?"

"Well I think you just explained it," Fitz chuckled, "now Mellie, in case you didn't understand the conversation we had at the diner, I'm not interested in dating you or marrying you. You can leave." He gestured to the door and turned his back to her.

"You'll regret this Fitz. You'll see how much you need me one day, how good you had it with me. I treated you right. I wanted what's best for you." She yelled.

He came out of the kitchen, "You wanted me to be a politician. You had no interest in me doing what I wanted to do. You want what you want. You thought I was your mealticket to the top. Get out. And tell my father to stay the hell out of my life. I'm thirty-five fucking years old. I don't need guidance. I don't need money. I want to make my own decisions and my own mistakes."

"Fine." Mellie slammed the door on her way out.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Seven: Speak for Myself**

_You suffocate me, you drown me out_

_I'm tired of waiting, without a doubt_

_I feel I'm fading, I flicker out_

_My heart is screaming, without a sound_

_Cause I will, I will speak for myself_

_What you see isn't all I am_

_I need a place to stand_

_I will, I will speak for myself_

_There's so much you're missing_

_If you cared to listen_

_- "Speak for Myself" Aly & AJ_

* * *

"So," Abby tugged at Olivia's apron, "how was the first week? I feel like I haven't seen you at all?"

"That's because you haven't." Olivia mumbled, "I was swamped this week between school and work that I haven't had a social life. I'm still not really having one, this is just another day at job number two." Olivia looked around the crowded diner on Saturday evening.

Abby followed her back to the kitchen, "That's nice Liv, but I want to know about working for Judge Hottie!" Abby squealed.

"Seriously Abs, chill." Gabriella hung up an order, "I don't want to talk about working for Judge Hottie."

"So it's not going well?" Abby grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side, "Seriously Liv, what's going on?"

"Nothing is going on Abby." Olivia moved back into the restaurant only to have Abby pull her down into an empty booth in the back so she could hear the bell ring when the order was ready.

"What are you talking about? Last Sunday you were totally into him. Now you're not?"

Olivia closed her eyes, "Abby I don't want to be in a relationship with anyone, let alone my boss."

Abby's eyes narrowed, "This has to do with your father. What is his problem? Just because he's miserable and alone he wants everyone around him to be miserable and alone too?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Forget it Abby." She warned.

Abby shook her head, "No I won't forget it, what is his deal. Him and Harrison's dad, does the Smithsonian like spike the air in the vents to make people who work there horrible?"

"Leave it alone Abby." Olivia got up as the bell made a pinging noise in the kitchen.

SCANDAL

"So what went down between you and Abby tonight?" Harrison tucked Olivia's cold hand into the crook of his elbow, "And where are you gloves woman?"

Olivia grinned as they walked back from their weekly date at a coffee shop down the street from Harrison's building, which was only a couple of blocks from her own. "I forgot them in my locker."

Harrison rolled his eyes, "Well the last time it was your phone, so I guess the gloves are a better thing to lose."

"I'm not that bad." Olivia protested.

"Oh yes you are Livia, you're always losing something." Harrison poked her side, "It's one of the reasons we love you. If you don't make a list you always forget something."

Olivia rolled her eyes and punched his arm, "You're mean."

"You love me anyways." Harrison chuckled.

"You keep telling me that. Maybe one day it'll be true." Olivia winked at him. They stopped in front of his building, "So are you going to tell me what you've been debating telling me all night long or are you going to wait until next week when you've resolved whatever it is?"

Harrison dropped her hand and rubbed the back of his neck, his nervous habit, "There's a girl."

"A girl?"

"A woman." Harrison frowned, "I think she could be something special, but I don't know."

"Do I know her?" Olivia asked.

Harrison shook his head, "I was kind of wanting your opinion though."

"You want me to social media stalk her to see if she could handle your father?" Olivia guessed. Harrison beamed and nodded at her, "Sure I'll let you know what I find."

"I don't want to wait that long Liv, do it here, please?" He whined.

"Seriously Harrison? Aren't you a bit old for whining?" She arched an eyebrow. He shook his head and added a pout, holding out his hand for her. She continued to shake her head. Finally she relented and took his hand, letting him lead her into the building.

SCANDAL

"Olivia," Fitz's voice echoed through her intercom Monday morning at 8:45, "can you come see me in my office?"

"Of course Judge Grant." Olivia called back. Carefully she marked her place in the notes she was typing up for him and saved her Word document.

"Close the door Olivia." Fitz instructed without turning away from the bookshelf he was facing. When he heard the door shut he closed his book and turned to face her.

"What can I do for you Judge Grant?" Olivia asked.

"Are you dating Harrison Wright?"

Olivia's eyes widened and she frowned, "Excuse me?"

"I asked if you were dating Harrison Wright?" He crossed his arms as he asked his question again carefully.

Olivia's eyes narrowed and she straightened her shoulders, "Why? Is it against the rules in this office to date someone?"

"So you are dating him?"

"I didn't say that."

"No you answered my question with another question." Fitz pointed out.

"Because your question was probing and inappropriate. It is none of your concern as my boss who I do or don't date."

Fitz took a step forward, "It is exactly my business."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you care?" She paused, "And what would make you think that?"

Fitz picked a folder up off his desk and handed it to her. She opened it and found pictures of herself and Harrison dating back to when they were children. The most recent one was from two days earlier. It was in front of Harrison's building, her hand was in his and he was pulling her through the door. She frowned, it wasn't what it looked like.

"You had a background check run on me?" Olivia closed the folder with a slap and threw it on his desk, the pictures scattered to the floor.

"All my employees go through a background check. The government mandates it."

"That is more than a typical background check to make sure I've never committed a crime. That is delving into my personal life, into one of my personal relationships. If you're not careful I'll have my attorney in here." She threatened.

"You forget Olivia, that I was an attorney at one point." Fitz warned her.

"And you forget that even attorneys are capable of breaking the law. And that is a violation of my rights."

"It'd be easier if you just answer my question."

Olivia threw her hands up in the air, "Oh my God, I'm not going through this with you. You are my boss. Harrison is a law student, there's nothing illegal about me dating him, there's nothing bad about me being associated with him. So why do you care? Unless this is more than professional consideration." She paused, "And I believe I've made myself very clear, I can't have a relationship with you."

"I need you to answer my question."

Olivia turned and placed her hand on the door, "Fine, I quit." She turned the handle, "How does that answer your question?" She slammed the door behind her threw open her desk drawer and pulled her purse out and made her way to the coat room without a word to anyone.

Fitz stood in his office, "Damn it." He muttered. He picked the pictures up off the floor and shoved them back in the folder before running out of his own office just in time to see Olivia exit with her coat in hand.

By the time he made it to the parking garage she was tearing out of the building. Running his hand through his hair he let out a loud groan and leaned against one of the columns.

SCANDAL

"Look Sherrie, I realize that Cyrus is a busy man, but I need to see him right now." Olivia tapped her fingers on Sherrie's, Cyrus's secretary, desk. "Right. This. Minute." Olivia leaned forward.

"Sherrie," Cyrus opened his office door, "have you seen that stack of papers I graded yesterday for my intro class that I stupidly decided to teach for the damn freshman undergrad class with students I fucking hate?" He paused, "Oh Olivia, what are you doing here?"

"I need to speak with you. Now." Her voice was low and angry.

Cyrus chuckled, "Well then why are you out here?" Olivia looked pointedly at Sherrie who went to speak, but didn't when Cyrus railroaded over her, "Always let Liv in, come on, what's up?" He held his office door open for her.

When the door was shut, Olivia faced him with crossed arms, "What the hell were you thinking having me work for a tyrannical inappropriate man like Judge Grant?"

Cyrus rocked back on his heels, "What are you talking about, he seemed to like you and you seemed to like him. I thought you guys would do well together."

"Cyrus Lloyd Beene are you trying to tell me you purposefully set me up with that man?"

Cyrus held up his hands in surrender, "Okay he may have asked me if I knew a student who matched your description and he may have asked that I recommend you go to work for him and I may have done it because, despite being a Republican, he's a good man and you have not dated anyone since Edison." He crossed his arms, "Now what is this about him being inappropriate?"

Olivia's eyes narrowed, "Sometimes I want to strangle you." She threatened. "He didn't just send me through a background check, he has someone following me. He had pictures of me with Harrison from childhood all the way until Saturday night."

"Saturday night?" Cyrus asked.

"Our weekly coffee date." Olivia reminded him, she changed tracks, "Which reminds me our weekly drink date needs to be rescheduled. Harrison and I have an exam on Tuesday, so Monday doesn't work."

"That's fine, how about Tuesday, are you two working?" Cyrus asked.

"Schedules haven't been posted yet."

Cyrus nodded, "Just text or call me. Now let's back up, pictures of you and Harrison? Just you and Harrison?"

Olivia nodded "And then he called me into his office to ask me if I was dating Harrison. And he wouldn't even admit to why he wanted to know. Look Cy, I don't care if he likes me or not, you don't treat people like that. I don't care how powerful he is. I will not be walked over. I am not a prize to be won. I am not a country to be claimed. I will not have him suck me into this demented world where you follow people around and snap photos of them to make sure their faithful to you."

Cyrus sat on the sofa and crossed his legs, "Are you quite finished?" She didn't say anything, she just remained standing, "Clearly he likes you and the fact that you spend a large amount of time with a single, handsome man around your own age is a threat to him."

"If he likes me he should trust me."

"Well you're not exactly an open book Liv." Cyrus reminded her.

"I'm not his book in the first place."

"Well I think he'd like you to be."

Olivia's face remained stoic as she said, "And at this rate I never will be."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Eight: Someday**

_Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway_

_That we could end up saying_

_Things we always needed to say_

_So we could end up staying_

_Now the story's played out like this_

_Just like a paperback novel_

_Let's rewrite an ending that fits_

_Instead of a Hollywood Horror_

_Nothing's wrong just as long as _

_You know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow_

_I'm gonna make it alright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_Someday, somehow_

_- "Someday" Nickelback_

Olivia tucked her pad into her apron, "I'll have those drinks for you in a moment while you look over the menu." She smiled at the older couple.

"Liv?" Quinn came running up next to her, "Guess who's here?"

"Who?" Olivia sighed.

"Judge Hottie." Quinn whispered.

Olivia sighed, "You're kidding me?" She spun around. And there he was, standing next to the hostess stand with an apologetic look on his face. "I'll take care of it." She pushed her hair behind her ears and walked to the stand, "I've got it Caroline." She murmured.

Caroline smiled, "Of course Liv."

Olivia leaned against the stand, "Hey Fitz."

Fitz stuck his hands in his pockets and sighed, "Hi."

Olivia chuckled and ran a hand through her hair, "So I think I need to apologize."

"You?" Fitz sighed, "I overreached."

"Yeah, a little." Olivia agreed. She paused, "Look, I get off in thirty minutes. Do you want to wait so we can talk?" She looked around, "Somewhere where Abby is not?"

Abby came up behind her, "Abby is everywhere." She whispered. "And Abby is awesome enough to cover the rest of your shift. Get going." She pulled Olivia's apron off her waist.

Olivia laughed, "Thank you Abby." She whispered. She turned back to Fitz, "I'll go get my things."

"I'll wait." Fitz promised. When she returned a few minutes later he asked, "What do you want to do?"

"How about a walk?" She asked. Fitz just nodded.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, finally Fitz broke it, "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Why?" Fitz repeated.

"Why are you sorry?" Olivia elaborated.

"For pushing you into a date, for not trusting you, for overstepping and researching you. It's not going to help, but I have pictures of you with other people, not just Harrison. I have all of your transcripts and so much more. I just wanted,"

"Wanted what Fitz? To drive me away with your obsessiveness. What you did is what people in my world do. The world I have spent my entire life trying to escape." Olivia continued.

"Your father's world?"

Olivia opened her mouth and closed it. "My father?"

"I did my research Liv, I know who your father is. I know who Rowan Pope is."

"How do you know who Rowan Pope is?" Olivia whispered.

He sighed, "I met him once. I declined a job offer."

"At B-613?" Olivia finished.

"When I got out of the Navy." He paused, "And I learned about your relationship with Harrison and I was jealous."

"Jealous of Harrison?" Olivia repeated. "And we need to get back to my father."

"You two are so close." Fitz sighed, "And as for your father, I heard of him long before I met him. Cyrus dropped his name recently when he was yelling at me for stalking you at the diner, that was before he told me how to get you to say yes to a date, and I thought I recognized it. That's why I checked into you. I couldn't find anything on him, so I went to you."

"How did you recognize his name?" Olivia asked quietly.

"My father was the one who got me out of the B-613 job. Your father was in his living room. I met him. He's a terrifying person, Liv." Fitz admitted.

"You have no idea." Olivia mumbled.

"I guess you would know better than anyone." Fitz sighed, "I'm sorry again."

Olivia sighed, "I understand Fitz, hearing his name would make anyone react that way, but I can't condone it." She stopped and stepped away from him.

"Olivia, what can I say?"

"I don't know Fitz. I just don't know right now. I think I need space, just a little time." Olivia requested.

Fitz nodded, "I understand, I just wish you wouldn't quit your job with me."

Olivia bit her lip, "I need to think." She paused, "But you should know something, you didn't force me into that date. You never forced me into that date." She stopped again, "I wanted to go. I wanted to go from the beginning."

"Do you make every man work that hard?" Fitz asked.

"My relationships are," she paused, "too complicated to explain tonight. I don't think I have that conversation in me. This has been a lot to take in as is."

He nodded, "I, I understand Liv." They stopped in front of the diner, "Will you call me, when you figure this all out?"

Olivia nodded, "I will." She rested her hand against his cheek, "Goodbye Fitz."

SCANDAL

Abby curled her feet up under her on Cyrus's sofa and smiled when Harrison topped off her wine. "I'm not sure what to do."

Cyrus sat across from her, "I had no idea he knew your father Liv."

"How long have you known Fitz?" Harrison asked.

"I've known Big Jerry for years. He ran in the same crowd as your parents. That dirty backwater politics. It's a dark place. I could stomach it, but I'd much rather stay away from it. It's better for my personal life if I do." Cyrus admitted.

"The real question is, do you like him?" Harrison leaned back.

Olivia couldn't help the smile on her face, "When we were walking around waiting for the lights to come on, it was perfect. He's smart, and funny, and he still has these bright, shiny hopes for the future. He's shiny, and I feel so dull next to him." She took a sip of her wine, "I can't imagine bringing him down."

"You could not darken anyone's world Olivia," Cyrus took her hand, "anyone who knows you is lucky."

Olivia laughed, "You really should give James a big, squishy baby. You'd make a good father Cy."

Cyrus waved her away, "I hate babies." Olivia and Harrison rolled their eyes.

"I think I need to at least show up for work tomorrow." She mumbled, "I need to try to forgive him. That's the best I can offer right now. To try to push past this professionally, and see where that leads us."

Harrison took her hand, "Whatever you think is best is the right answer. Just forget our fathers, forget our pasts and try to pave your own way. Let's all do that." He raised his glass, "I want all three of us to promise to give these new relationships a chance. Let's go on three dates with Fitz, Caroline, and James and reevaluate after that."

"Jumping in with both feet." Olivia clinked her glass to Harrison's and looked expectantly at Cyrus.

"Fine, both feet." He muttered and tapped his glass to theirs.

SCANDAL

On Friday morning Olivia opened the chamber doors to Fitz's office, "Liv!" Carrie grinned, "We're so glad you're feeling better. Judge Grant said you had a stomach bug."

Olivia smiled and looked down at her shoes, "Yeah is he in? I should tell him I'm back."

Carrie nodded, "Yeah he's in there."

Olivia took a steadying breath and knocked on his office door, when she heard him call out she opened it and stepped inside, "Good morning." She whispered.

Fitz looked up, "You're here."

Olivia nodded, "I'm here."

"I thought I wouldn't see you until next week." He admitted.

"I just wanted to try to get back in here to see if we can work together." She paused, "Maybe this weekend we can talk more. I have so many questions for you." She ran a hand through her hair, "If you have time."

"I'll make time Olivia."

Olivia gave him the best smile she could offer, "I should get to work. Lots to do." She murmured.

"I like the sound of that." Fitz called out as she shut the door.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Nine: Whataya Want From Me**

_Yeah it's plain to see that baby you're beautiful_

_And there's nothing wrong with you it's me, I'm a freak_

_But thanks for loving me, cause you're doing it perfectly_

_There might have been a time when I would let you slip away_

_I wouldn't even try, but I think you could save my life_

_- "Whataya Want From me" P!nk_

* * *

Olivia ran a hand over the ship on his book case, her hand moving to skim the collection he had in his living room, "Liv?" Fitz stood behind her with a glass of red wine in his hand.

Olivia turned and smiled, "Thanks Fitz." She accepted the glass, "This place is amazing." She looked at the high ceilings with skylights in his townhouse. "The courts pay you too much." She joked.

He grinned, "I really liked those." He pointed to the skylights, "In the daytime, when it's sunny there's so much light and you can really hear the rain when it pounds and even the snow is pretty on it. And at night, you can see the stars."

Olivia couldn't hide the teasing grin, "You kind of sound like a woman Fitz." She joked.

He shrugged and took a sip of his scotch, "One of the reasons you actually do like me." He winked at her.

She blushed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before moving away from the bookcase and to the sofa, "So um, I really want to get these conversations over with." She admitted quietly.

Fitz sat on an overstuffed chair next to the sofa and reached out to take her hand, "Fire away."

Olivia cleared her throat and took a sip of her wine, "Why did my father want to hire you?"

Fitz dropped her hand and leaned back. He closed his eyes, "I was highly decorated, yet remained out of the media even though my father is who he is." Fitz waved his hand, "Dad didn't really want my life in the Navy out there, he was against me joining to begin with." Fitz swallowed hard, "He showed up at the hospital where I was admitted after a plane crash when I was discharged. He um, offered me a job on the spot. No questions asked, but I didn't want that life. I'd done my tours in the Navy. I wanted to get my law degree and join a law firm. Or work for the DA's office. I wasn't sure which, I just knew I wanted to get my law degree first."

Olivia nodded, "Then what happened."

"I guess your dad honestly didn't do enough research. He knew my father, I still don't understand how, but he did and he went to him to convince me to join. Dad called me, told me to show up at his house. I walked into the living room and it was like being blindsided, they were both there. My father told your father that my military and intelligence days were over. That I was going to law school and then going into politics. Your father seemed to know Dad could ruin him. I didn't ask for details."

Olivia took a sip of her wine, "It wouldn't have mattered if you did. People like that don't give them."

Fitz leaned forward and set his scotch on a coaster on the coffee table, "I know, I just wanted to be done with it. I moved to Boston three days later." He ran a hand through his hair, "I taught high school history and politics at a boarding school and applied to Harvard." He grinned, "I loved teaching. I decided to do only night classes so I could continue teaching, those kids were amazing. They bring such light to the world, they have these hopes and dreams of creating a new world." He sighed, "I hope they do, a better one."

Olivia couldn't keep the smile off her face, she tried to hide it in her wineglass, "So what made you look into me?"

"Cyrus dropped your father's name. He was screaming about me toying with you, how you had enough issues, how Rowan Pope had nearly destroyed you." Fitz stood and walked over to the bar, bringing the bottle of scotch and bottle of wine back with him. He poured them more before continuing, "I didn't ask what he meant. Your last name clicked with me and I just delved into research. Andrew Tyler is my private investigator. We could find nothing on your father." He paused, "I didn't get everything until after our date. I almost didn't look, but Andrew said he thought you had a boyfriend."

Olivia nodded, "Harrison."

"Harrison." Fitz confirmed, "And I got so jealous looking at the picture of Harrison pulling you into his apartment building that I had to look at everything else."

"I know you had no reason to trust me, we don't know each other, but you honestly thought I was the person to go on a date with you while I had a boyfriend?" Olivia asked.

Fitz shook his head, "I didn't know what to think. I've been screwed over so many times."

Olivia reached out and took his hand instinctively, "I don't screw over the people in my life. My life, however, is very complicated, my father sees to that and sometimes, even though I don't intentionally hurt people, they get hurt anyways."

Fitz nodded, "So do the people in my life."

Olivia smiled, "Two peas in a pod." She sighed as she squeezed his hand.

He naturally laced their fingers together, "It sounds like it."

"I should go," Olivia stood up, "thank you for the wine Fitz and for explaining everything."

Fitz nodded and glanced around the room, his eyes finally landing on her, "I guess I'll see you Monday at work?"

Olivia reached for her coat and slipped it on, "Yeah, I need to process this, but um, would you like to have dinner one night this week?"

Fitz grinned, "What night?"

"How's Wednesday?" Olivia asked quietly.

"Perfect. I'll see you Monday morning." Fitz drew her in for a hug. She rested her cheek against his chest and sighed, breathing in his scent before she pulled back and picked up her purse, leaving him alone in his town house.

SCANDAL

"So, are you going out with him?" Harrison leaned against the booth in the back that Olivia was sitting in surrounded by books since she had no tables Sunday morning.

"Yeah on Wednesday." Olivia capped her yellow highlighter. "I think I'm excited."

Harrison grinned and glanced behind him, his tables seemed content so he sat down, "I went out with Caroline on Saturday."

Olivia took a sip of her coffee and asked, "Did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah," he glanced over at the new hostess who they were all slowly getting to know, "she's really smart Liv."

Olivia reached out and touched Harrison's hand, "I'm glad you seem to like her."

"So what are you and Judge Hottie going to do?" He wriggled his eyebrows at her.

"Oh dear lord I hate that nickname." Olivia moaned quietly, "And I think we're just going to do dinner. He explained everything and I don't think I have it in me to be upset with him anymore. It's too hard to be angry with someone who wants to be with me so badly."

"So if you dad steps in like he did with Edison," Harrison suggested, "do you think he'd fight or walk away quietly if you told him to?"

"As of right now, he'd fight." Olivia stood as Caroline seated a couple in her section, "On wine night I'll fill you and Cyrus in on some of our conversation."

"You're seriously going to make me wait until Thursday?" Harrison moaned dramatically, "You're so mean Livia!"

Olivia turned and blew him a kiss before greeting her table.

SCANDAL

Olivia watched as Carrie waved goodbye, leaving Olivia alone in the chambers. Fitz was in a meeting with another judge down the hall. She was finishing up filing as she waited for him so they could go to dinner.

"I am so sorry!" Fitz flew through the door. "Give me two minutes," he glanced down at his watch, "Judge Calhoun goes on forever and ever like everyone has all the time in the world."

Olivia giggled and smiled at herself when she heard the sound, it'd been a long time since she'd made it, "Fitz calm down, we're not in any hurry." She assured him, "I'm just filing. Whenever you're ready is fine with me."

He paused at his office door, "I don't want to wait." He threw it open and not even thirty seconds later he was standing in front of her, briefcase in hand, shrugging on his suit coat, "Ready?"

Olivia laughed again and shoved the file she was holding in its proper place, "Let me get my things together." She rolled her eyes, "So antsy Judge Grant."

"I'm starving." He admitted, "And I want to spend the evening with a beautiful part-time clerk who works in my office. I met her in a diner and she's a law student and she's captivated me." He dropped his briefcase and placed his hands on her hips. "Do you think she's excited too?" He asked.

Olivia rolled her eyes and laughed, her hands skimming up his arms, "Yeah I think she's pretty dang excited herself." She whispered, "And very hungry."

Fitz laughed and dropped a kiss on her forehead, "Let's go then!" He smacked her ass lightly when she turned around to get her moving.

She brushed his hands away, "Antsy and handsy, this should be a fun dinner." Olivia winked at him.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


End file.
